


blood like lemonade

by lucigucci



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dubious Consent, Grinding, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucigucci/pseuds/lucigucci
Summary: (blood like lemonade by morcheeba)Lucio could hardly breathe, could hardly move, because Asra was softer than velvet and gentle as a summer breeze. It had been so long since anyone had held him like this. He swallowed a lump in his throat, steeling his nerves to raise his trembling hands to place on Asra’s back. “Are you-- do you want--”“Hm?”“This is-- ah, this is quite the checkup.”“I’m checking your body temperature. Don’t you trust me, sir?”“I wouldn’t trust you as far as I could throw you.”
Relationships: Asra/Lucio (The Arcana)
Kudos: 26





	blood like lemonade

Lucio sighed, watching the clock, drumming his golden fingers on the blankets. The doctors were supposed to be here by now. Not that he cared-- they didn’t do much and it wasn’t as though they were going to cure him today anyway. It was just something to do. In this bed-ridden haze, after all, he had to look forward to _something_. He wasn’t even sure how long he had been quarantined now. The bedsheets hadn’t been changed in weeks, so as to keep the servants from being exposed to the sickness, so everything was musty and just a little bloodstained. His pajamas, too, were equally unwashed. All in all it was quite the disgusting situation.

The doctors were always clean. They came with masks and gloves and foul-smelling liquids that most certainly kept them protected from Lucio’s dirtiness. Lucio had never seen most of their faces, save for Dr. Devorak, who he knew from his days in the army and therefore assumed his face was the same.

But today he was late, along with the rest of them. They should have arrived ten whole minutes ago. Had they forgotten? Was Valdemar keeping them late to work on other victims in more dire circumstances? Did they give up on Lucio altogether, deeming him a lost cause?

He rose, wobbling, and was just able to raise himself to sit against the headboard. Such a simple gesture left him sweaty and shaking. He should shout for someone, but he was so, so tired…

A knock at the door. Lucio jumped to attention. “Come in!” he barked as strong as he could muster.

The newcomer, to his confusion, wasn’t a doctor at all. He gaped in astonishment at the person closing and locking the door behind. “Asra?” he exclaimed.

Asra Alnazar inclined his head toward the Count. “I am at your service, sir.”

“Why’re you here? You’re the palace magician, not a doctor. And where are the others?”

“Nadi-- the Countess-- requested that I try my hand at checking your health, as the doctors haven’t made any progress.” The magician gave him a closed-lipped smile. “You aren’t unhappy to see me, sir?”

“Not at all! It’s been so long since we’ve had a chat!” Lucio grinned and patted the mattress next to him.

Asra approached, slow and careful, and perched on the edge of the bed, his piercing violet eyes never leaving Lucio’s face. “It has been a long time,” he admitted. “I suppose the last time we spoke… I was living at the palace as your guest.”

“That’s right. A sad little orphan kid, living on the streets until I took you in. Gods, were you scrawny.”

“Mm.” Asra avoided Lucio’s eyes. “I’d… rather not talk about that.”

“Suit yourself.”

Without warning, Asra lifted the velvet covers from the bed and slipped under, right at home. Lucio started to protest when the words died in his throat as the magician curled close to him. A head of downy white hair rested on his chest, gentle hands wrapped around his chest, lithe legs draped over him. “How long has it been?” Asra murmured.

“I-- gh, I don’t--”

“You know. Since someone has been this close to you. Since someone has touched you.” Asra traced patterns over his light silk shirt, making him shudder. “Mm… sensitive.”

Lucio could hardly breathe, could hardly move, because Asra was softer than velvet and gentle as a summer breeze. It had been so long since anyone had held him like this. He swallowed a lump in his throat, steeling his nerves to raise his trembling hands to place on Asra’s back. “Are you-- do you want--”

“Hm?”

“This is-- ah, this is quite the checkup.”

“I’m checking your body temperature. Don’t you trust me, sir?”

“I wouldn’t trust you as far as I could throw you.”

Asra chuckled. It didn’t take any effort to tug Lucio down to the bed, to raise himself up over the helpless Count, to practically hypnotize him with a pout and a fluttering of frosted eyelashes. “Look at you,” he purred. “Submissive in a matter of minutes.”

“Please don’t leave,” Lucio whimpered. “I-- I need this. I need someone here with me.”

“To comfort you,” Asra whispered, stroking his prey’s cheek.

“Y-yes.”

“Poor thing.” Asra ran his fingers through Lucio’s matted hair, pulling a content sigh from his lips. “I know the feeling all too well. When my parents disappeared, I hoped every day that they might return, might save me from the living hell that surrounded me.”

Lucio allowed his eyes to fall closed. “Nn-- Asra, that wasn’t--”

“Quiet.”

For maybe the first time in his life, Lucio listened and obeyed.

Asra kissed his pale cheek. “You’re blushing,” he cooed. “How thoughtful of you to give me a taste before my meal.”

“What meal?”

A wet warmth glided across Lucio’s skin and he shivered. “Perhaps more of a snack. I want to draw this out, you see, I can’t just take everything for myself all in one day or people will suspect.”

“Suspect _what_? Asra, I don’t--”

The magician adjusted one of Lucio’s bare legs to crook up. With a smirk, he lowered himself onto Lucio’s thigh, straddling it between his own thighs. “You’ll finally be good for something other than destruction. Aren’t you pleased?” Asra ground down, a dreamy gleam clouding his eyes. “Mm… yes, just stay still, and you might just make someone cum for the first time.”

Lucio frowned. “What the hell are you--”

“Head back, now,” Asra sang, using the crown of his own head to nuzzle Lucio’s jaw, pushing the Count backwards into the pillow to expose his neck.

“What are you doing? I could have you fired for-- for--”

“Then tell me to stop.”

Lucio pursed his lips and looked away from Asra’s mischievous gaze. Out of the corner of his eye, he swore he saw Asra lick his lips. The sweet sound of his captor’s delicate moans as he rocked against his skin only prompted him to sink deeper into this trance. And when Asra kissed his neck, Gods, he saw stars. Asra’s hands tilted his head farther back still so his tongue could trace around his pulse point. “Ahh-- m-more, harder, more,” Lucio murmured.

“Harder? Oh, Monty, I thought you’d never ask.”

All at once, the spell was broken. Lucio’s heart skipped a beat. “How do you know that name?” he demanded.

And then a set of teeth sank into his skin and the rest of the world dissolved.

Everything was pain, pulsating, consuming pain, and despite this, it was ecstasy. Asra’s possessive hands squeezed and stroked and _loved_ him. Through the fabric, Lucio could feel the wetness of the magician’s arousal slicking his skin. And his mouth, clamped down in a vicelike grip, might just tear out his throat, and Lucio wanted it.

He was lightheaded now. Everything was weightless, so opposed to his usual plague-heavy days. He thanked Asra through babbling nonsense in his mother tongue.

When he was released, Lucio shook and twitched, limbs sprawled out on the bed except for his captive leg, which was still being used for Asra’s enjoyment. Warmth trickled down Lucio’s neck, seeping down into his shirt, staining it sickly red.

Asra panted overhead. Blood dripped from his lovely lips. “Hah-- there-- oh, Gods, does it hurt?” He seized Lucio’s jaw to force their faces together. “Oh, it does, doesn’t it? You’d be crying if you weren’t so horny. But I’ll make you cry, I promise, I’ll kill you in time.”

“Wh-what have you done?” Lucio stammered.

“Nobody will believe you. The plague causes hallucinations and the wound can be covered with a simple illusion spell. And _ah_ , I’m close, getting close--! You’re _dying_ , Monty!” Asra slammed his mouth to the Count’s, letting Lucio taste his own diseased blood.

Lucio struggled to regain control. With the last of his strength, he brought his hands up to grip Asra’s hips, to encourage him to push harder and harder. He swallowed each one of Asra’s moans as Asra came apart. Another burst of wetness soaked through the fabric and trickled down Lucio’s skin, warm as blood.

“Good,” Asra crooned. “There, Monty, oh, you were so good.”

“How do you know my name? How do you-- how--”

Asra curled up once more around Lucio’s body, surrounding him in false affection and tenderness, making sure to rest his head next to the fresh wound to languidly kiss it clean. “I’m tired,” he sulked. “I’m going to take a nap now. Be quiet, okay?”

What else was he supposed to do? Lucio basked in the temporary comfort. The pain still surging through his neck made it hard to concentrate, and all he wanted was to lose himself in the feeling of Asra’s embrace. It didn’t matter that Asra knew the name he left behind so many years ago. It didn’t matter that Asra wounded him so badly. All that mattered was that Asra was here, now, not running away like everyone else who came to see him.

And the promise of more…

Lucio raised his head the best he could, wincing at the blood spurting from the movement, so he could kiss the top of Asra’s head.

“Monty,” Asra crooned, burying his nose and lips in the Count’s neck.

“Asra, I--”

“Shh. Ilya told me that dead men don’t tell tales.”

“I’m not dead!”

“Oh, but you will be,” Asra replied prettily. “And I’ll be the one to do it, just like I’ve always wanted, ever since I was a child. Now let me sleep or I’ll leave your room.”

Lucio enveloped Asra in his arms. At last, a strangled sob bubbled in the depths of his throat, but he swallowed it down to keep Asra from leaving.


End file.
